


Content

by Moit



Series: Annabelle [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstrual Kink, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his family return home after the birth of their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be much heavier on the menstrual kink, but it sort of didn't happen that way. I wrote this right after I finished Black Tie Affair and it's been sitting in my bag ever since.

The baby was born healthy—six pounds, five ounces. A girl with a dusting of dark hair and grey eyes. They named her Annabelle. Mother and baby went home after two days in the hospital. Stiles was fine; Derek was a wreck. 

He was so torn between carrying Annabelle and helping Stiles that he almost left the baby alone before a laughing Stiles pointed out his mistake. They compromised by Derek walking slowly with Annabelle so Stiles could hold onto his free arm if need be. 

After settling Annabelle into the crib, Derek turned his attention on his husband. 

“I’m fine, honestly,” Stiles said. He took the hovering in stride. “I just need to change my pad.” 

Derek followed him into the bathroom. _I’ll hear Annabelle if she cries._

“Let me,” Derek said. Kneeling down, he tugged Stiles’ sweatpants to his knees. The briefs he slid down slowly. “Can you sit?” 

Stiles took the proffered hand and eased himself onto the toilet. The porcelain chilled his bare thighs.

Derek dug a clean pad out of the cabinet. With deft hands, he stripped the old one out and laid the new on in Stiles’ briefs. His nose wrinkled at the sharp scent of blood as he balled the soiled pad and tossed it in the trash. He wiped Stiles clean with the same steady hands and helped him stand. The briefs and sweatpants Derek pulled back up around Stiles’ waist. 

Stiles reached down and adjusted himself. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles looked relieved. “Thank you.” 

Together, they shuffled back into the bedroom. Stiles paused to peek over the edge of Annabelle’s crib before he climbed carefully into bed. 

Derek walked around to his own side, but he quickly closed the space between them. He snuggled up behind Stiles and wrapped both arms around his waist. “I’m so glad we can do this again.” 

“So am I,” Stiles said, rubbing his hands over Derek’s fingers.


End file.
